Letters of Engagement
by msathenaxf
Summary: Correspondence between the future mistress of Pemberley and her new sister.
1. Elizabeth

Hello. This was originally posted with the Longbourn Loungers but I just found this here at so I thought I would post here also. I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Letters of Engagement - Elizabeth**

Dear Georgianna,

Please forgive the informality of my address, in addition to not showing the familiarity I feel for you, given our future state as sisters. Being too strong in either sentiment did not seem prudent, despite my feelings. It is such a contradiction!

Your brother has told me that you are pleased with our engagement; I felt it necessary to write in order to hear it for myself. He is too much of a gentleman to read a lady's letter out loud, although he assured me of your happiness. I sincerely hope it to be the case.

It almost seems necessary to renew our relationship all over again, even if it is only through correspondence. I regret having to leave so quickly during our visit to Pemberley, and not getting to know you better. You were by far the most pleasant part of that trip, even excepting your brother.

So, now I write you as a sister, and I hope, as a friend. Being the second of five daughters, I know that the two are not always hand-in-hand, for all the love we feel for each other. You, however, being so near to William's heart, are immediately dear to mine. I write now to tell you a little more of myself, and to reassure you of my love for your brother.

While I do not know what your brother has told you of me, you mentioned that you had heard much. Given his and my relations at the time, I dread what it could be. In looking back, any bad feelings must be laid soundly and deservedly at my feet. Any good he related we will credit to his generosity.

But none of that! To your brother, I have explained my philosophy of only remembering the past as it pleases, and look how I well I follow my own advice! Suffice it to say that I am exceedingly grateful to his forgiving, loving nature. Although, his manners during this twelvemonth have certainly shown marked improvement….

Either way, Georgianna, please be confident of my deep and devoted love for your brother. And while you may not be able to feel the same for me on such short acquaintance, please be persuaded that I feel no less for you, and greatly look forward to seeing my newest sister here at Netherfeld in the short weeks to come.

I apologize for writing so frankly, but you will find it to be my nature, for better or for worse. You must come soon to help me plan my wedding. My closest sister Jane is, as you know, to marry Mr. Bingley soon, and is far too busy with her own plans to help her younger sister. Which is as it should be! However, I would be extremely grateful for your help and advice in all that is come. And I know William would greatly appreciate another sensible woman to counter the extravagances that some women here are fond of….

All my love and affection,

Elizabeth


	2. Georgianna

Letters of Engagement II

My dearest sister,

Oh Elizabeth, I do not have enough paper to tell you how ecstatic I am to know that you and my brother are to be married! Indeed, even if he did not read it to you, it took four sides of paper to tell him how happy I am. I relish the chance to explain even more fully! Be assured that I am extremely happy, not only as his younger sister, but now as yours.

I knew at once that I was destined to be connected to you. I cannot tell you how excited I was to meet you that day at Pemberley! I was overjoyed to meet the woman my brother had written me about. And you need not fear! He explained your virtues quite thoroughly, though I daresay he did not mean to!

The excitement I saw in my brother's face after he came back from the inn to tell me you would be dining with us was more than I'd ever seen in him. It did not take much persuading on my part to convince him to speak on you. And everything I heard just made me more certain that the exchange I witnessed later that afternoon was no quirk of fate! I was in raptures! My brother deserves great happiness and I'm quite sure that you are the one to give it to him. I thank you for that from the deepest parts of my heart.

And while our acquaintance was cut short at Pemberley, I still feel such a strong bond to you, even without our connection of William. Oh! I do hope we can be great friends. I have not often been in the company of ladies near my own age. I am not quite certain if I've mastered the art of socialization, although Mrs. Annesley tries her best. Please forgive me for any offense I might have caused when I was host to you and your aunt! But now, that duty is gone from me as you are the future mistress of Pemberley! It is absolutely wonderful!

While I know that I have no hope of ever being as excellent a sister to you as those who have always claimed the right, please know I will try my best! William has made it very easy on me, I'm afraid. I hope I can perform my duties to you in that regard properly. It is quite horrible to think that I might fail you as a sister! I feel that I have even failed William at times…but none of that!

To prove how delighted I am, I have already packed for the trip to Netherfield, though we do not leave for another few days! Mrs. Reynolds is readying everything and Mrs. Annesley and I set off shortly. Oh dear sister! It will be such a joy to see you again and I am most honored that you would ask for my help with your wedding preparations! I confess that I am nervous to be suddenly amongst so many, but I am sure that for you and William I will manage. I should be most pleased to be of help!

Please give my dearest love to my brother and my regards to Mr. Bingley. I look forward also to meeting the elder Miss Bennet, who has captured his heart! She sounds from Mr. Bingley to be almost as wonderful as you are!

Good-bye for now, dear sister!

Love,

Georgianna


End file.
